


Make You Mine

by Blundigo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blundigo/pseuds/Blundigo
Summary: After the war has ended, Byleth takes some time alone in the Goddess Tower. Little does she know, Dorothea is there waiting for her, with an unbeatable plan on how to keep her professor truly hers.





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).

> A request from BraveVesperia01. My first time trying dubcon so apologies if it's bad.

The war was won, and Byleth had just had an exhausting night of festivities with all her allies and comrades. Slipping away from the bustle of the party, she took a moment to collect herself in the Goddess Tower before going to bed.

What she did not expect, however, was to find Dorothea waiting there as well.

"Oh, Professor! I didn't expect to see you here."

Byleth was taken aback, having to take a moment to collect herself. She liked Dorothea. In fact, she *really* liked Dorothea. She had even considered proposing to her, although she was having cold feet about that now.

"Oh! Hello, Dorothea. I would have expected you to dance and sing the night away. The party seems like your element."

"Sure, to an extent, I suppose, but even a showgirl like me runs out of steam eventually."

Dorothea approached Byleth, waving her hips back and forth with each step. Byleth hoped that her blush was concealed by the low lighting of the Tower, as Dorothea's sultry movements made something start stirring within her.

"It's times like these that I really wish I had a..." Dorothea closed the gap between them, close enough that Byleth could feel her breath on her face, "...companion."

A shiver ran up Byleth's spine as Dorothea inflected just a bit of husk into her voice, letting that last word ooze out of her mouth and fill Byleth's head with salacious, indecent thoughts.

Dorothea smiled as she continued, "Ever since you first showed up at the monastery all those years ago, I wanted to make you mine...you may not be the noble lord I first imagined myself ending up with, but you're so much better than all those stuffy margraves and dukes...talented, beautiful, and now, one of the most powerful women in Fódlan..."

As the warmth in her face and belly rose, Byleth noticed a weight leaning against her, as she realized Dorothea was beginning to push her back- towards the wall, it seemed.

Byleth bumped up against the stone wall, Dorothea taking great care to ensure that she didn't hit it hard enough to hurt.

"Sorry if that hurt you at all, Professor, I just had to make sure that you wouldn't be able to get away..."

Byleth took a deep gulp and shakily asked, "G-get away from what?"

Dorothea took one arm and pressed it against the stone, leaning against it so she could loom over Byleth. With her other, she pulled up her dress- that silky red dress that clung to her body in all the right ways, Byleth thought- and revealed something underneath.

A long, thick, warm something that was already dripping in anticipation.

As she let go of her dress to bring her hand down to Byleth, it caught on her length, which had fully extended once the tight dress no longer held it back, allowing Byleth to stare down at it in a mixture of shock, awe, and excitement.

Dorothea's free hand reached down to Byleth's waist and began pulling on her shorts, as Dorothea grinned at her, still using her other arm to tower over her professor.

"And when I was thinking about ways to make you mine like I had wanted, well, I knew I couldn't simply propose...after all, you're on a much higher social level than me now. So I came up with another idea."

Dorothea briefly let go of Byleth's shorts to instead rub her stomach, "I just have to put a baby in you." She leaned into her, "Then, you'll finally be mine."

Byleth shuddered. As much as she loved Dorothea, she wasn't sure she was ready to be a mother, especially now that she was going to become archbishop. Getting pregnant- even if the father was, of course, the woman of her dreams- would certainly get in the way of all that. But as Byleth tried to raise her voice in protest, nothing came out. Her words caught in her throat, and Dorothea finished pulling her shorts down far enough to reveal her undergarments, which she slid down even faster. Dorothea stared at her professor's exposed slit.

"Goddess, I've been waiting for this for so long..five years ago, when I first laid eyes on you, I couldn't help but think of your belly growing with my baby. On the nights that I couldn't bring someone back to my room, I'd pleasure myself and pretend I was getting you pregnant...back then, I thought those were just teenage dreams, but now..."

Dorothea kissed Byleth, something Byleth herself had dreamt of ever since *she* first saw Dorothea. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, for a thousand forevers, Byleth practically melting in Dorothea's embrace, who wasted no time exploring her professor's mouth with her own tongue. She used her free hand to pleasure Byleth, soaking her fingers in her passion as she prepared her for what she had dreamed of for the better half of a decade.

But eventually, Dorothea slid out of Byleth's mouth, pulling her tongue back into her mouth, leaving Byleth's mouth cold and empty.

"Now, I know I can make that a reality..." She noticed the look on Byleth's face, a look that echoed what she was thinking- how she instantly longed again for that feeling, and Dorothea breathed, "Oh, don't worry, love. I'm about to make you feel so much better than that. I know you want me to..."

Byleth panted, staring down at Dorothea's length. Again, she couldn't help but wonder if this really was the best decision for her, but just as she was about to speak up, Dorothea slid inside her, and all her inhibitions melted away.

Dorothea was huge, and she filled every inch of Byleth with a sense of warmth and pleasure that she had never felt before.

"See?" Dorothea giggled, "Just like I promised."

Dorothea slowly began thrusting, and Byleth in turn began bouncing against the cold stone wall behind her.

As Byleth's mind clouded with lust and pleasure, she stared at Dorothea, who was now more level with her as she lifted Byleth into the air with her shaft alone, her hands gripping Byleth by the waist to hold her in place. Dorothea gazed back up at her, wild joy and pleasure apparent in her eyes.

"Oh, I can't wait to start a family with you...finally, after all these years..."

Byleth turned her gaze from Dorothea's eyes to her length, and to her balls, heavy with life-giving seed.

Dorothea grinned, "Oh, those?" She giggled, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to put every drop in you. I have to make sure that you're pregnant by the end of tonight..."

Byleth continued bouncing on Dorothea's length, still too intoxicated by the experience to offer much of her own assistance, not that Dorothea seemed to mind. If anything, she was taking great pleasure in reducing her professor to a quivering mess on her pride.

"Here, I have an idea..." Dorothea lifted her hands from Byleth's hips, and took one of Byleth's legs in each one. Carefully, she wrapped Byleth's legs around her back, "Now, all you need to do is hold tight with those, and you won't have to worry about flying all over the place."

Dorothea giggled again, and Byleth couldn't help but feel even more in love, as she saw Dorothea barely changed at all even when in the middle of a passionate night with her beloved.

Byleth did as she was commanded, locking her legs around Dorothea's waist and back.

"Now there's a good girl..."

Now making tighter, shorter bounces, Dorothea was taken a level higher. She already felt like she was in heaven, feeling the woman she loved most in the world warming her length, but now, each bounce of Byleth's sent a jolt up her spine.

As Dorothea focused on those jolts, she began to lose control, and felt a heat rising in her balls.

"Oh-!" Dorothea grunted, "I...I think it's..."

The heat began to pulse up from its source, each pulse pushing further and further down her length.

Dorothea arched her back, allowing her to see eye to eye with Byleth again. Just as Byleth questioned the sudden stop, Dorothea locked lips with her again, forcing her tongue into Byleth's unsuspecting mouth for the second time that night, moaning down her throat as the pulses of heat reached the tip of her length, and she released a series of hot, thick ropes into Byleth's awaiting womb. Byleth swallowed her lover's moans faithfully, only adding to the pooling warmth in her belly.

Dorothea slowly slid her tongue out of Byleth's mouth, leaving her softened length inside her, a wide, pleasured smile on her face.

"Oh..." she took Byleth's hands in her own as she placed them on her professor's stomach, "That's where our baby is gonna be soon, love..." Dorothea giggled as she looked at her lover, who's own exhausted, euphoric smile matched well with the sweaty mess of hair that had replaced her previously clean and elegant style.

"If not now, well...I still have more where that came from." Dorothea smiled, "I'll make sure that come sunrise, I'll have started a family in you..." Byleth smiled wearily at her, and Dorothea giggled back.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll do all the work. All you have to do is stay right where you are..."

Byleth felt Dorothea's length return to its original hardness, and almost immediately, the thrusting began again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, Vesperia! It's my first time writing smut in a hot minute, but I hadn't felt inspired to do much writing and so your request came at an oppurtune moment. Apologies if it's subpar, but I think I'm rather happy with it myself. Thanks for requesting, it actually means a lot to me.


End file.
